


You Should Have Told Me

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [75]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: A scream. Kylux please! (The way you said “I love you.“)





	You Should Have Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: post-TFA, Starkiller rescue, Force Visions, temporary mcd

Kylo’s head snapped up as he fell from meditation, one of his legs snapping out. Hux’s quarters were never ideal for meditation, though he’d often said that having Kylo’s presence, even in unresponsive, was comforting.

Kylo watched as the small table his leg had jarred shook, the small blue vase on top teetering, then rolling over the edge to shatter on the ground.

“Are you breaking my things again?” Hux called as he emerged from his quarter’s kitchen space, a freshly made cup of tarine tea steaming in his hand.

“It was in my way,” Kylo said with a scowl, climbing to his feet.

Hux said nothing, simply sipping on his tea though Kylo thought he could detect a thread of amusement from his thoughts. He brushed past the general and closed the door to the refresher behind him.

Hands on the edge of the sink, staring into the mirror, Kylo could feel a strange, echoing headache behind his eyes. He raised a hand and ground the heel of his palm into his eye, but the pain threatened to increase, feeling dangerously like a metal spike inside his mind. Cursing, he splashed some water on his face, combing his wet hands through his hair.

When he emerged and began to gather his robes from the nearly folded pile Hux had left for him, the General was already at work at his personal workstation, his eyes fixed on the blue glow of the screens. Kylo dressed quickly and silently. The scavenger girl was still on board, and with her unknown talents was the most likely culprit of his malady. He would find her and wring the answers from her.

Hux looked up as Kylo lifted his helmet. Kylo returned his gaze, but said nothing until he had the helmet in place.

“Until tonight, General,” he said, his voice made steady by the vocoder as he exited Hux’s quarters.

* ** *** ** *

Kylo’s headache and day grew steadily worse, the pain in his head an inward echo of the way things were spiralling out of control. First the scavenger girl escaped, Hux occupied with an attack on their base, and Kylo could see all possibilities of victory slipping from his grasp.

The final blow came when the girl left him injured in the snow, snarling as she grudgingly afforded him his life, before leaving him to die. Lying there, growing cold, Kylo could feel the beginnings of the planet’s death throes through the Force, before a new, blinding bright beacon appeared on the horizon.

He beacon resolved as Hux, snarling as he hauled Kylo to his feet, dragging him to the closest evacuation point and cursing at him until he got his feet under him again and began to fight for his own life. Each step was agony, but he drove himself onward, letting Hux’s fear and anger fuel him until they reached the rendezvous point, and stopped as they saw that the crust had already fallen away at that point.

Kylo fell to his knees in the churned up snow, as Hux ran forward, straining against the billowing clouds of steam and smoke, trying to determine the extent of the damage. He pulled his datapad from his greatcoat, pulling information from the base’s rapidly fraying information centre, but as he did, the planet shuddered, and a huge crack tore through the earth between them, separating them.

Hux grew paler as he stabbed as the datapad, and Kylo struggled to his feet in the same moment that he saw a calm settle over the General. Hux tipped his head up to the sky, a rare, strange smile on his face as he flung the datapad over the edge and into the crevice below.

“Hux,” Kylo shouted, coughing as clouds of smoke attacked his lungs. “What the kriff are you doing? What are you giving up?”

“I never give up,” Hux replied, attempting to fold his hands neatly behind his back, though the trembling ground denied him the proper steadiness to do so. “But I can recognise when the situation is futile.”

“Hux-“

Kylo stepped back from the ledge as the ground gave a another trembling heave, the precipice that Hux was standing on tearing further away from him.

“Hux!” Kylo screamed. “Please… there has to be a way… I love you.”

Even at the distance, Kylo could see Hux’s face soften as Kylo’s words reached him.

“Kylo,” he said. “I wish you had told me sooner.”

The ground shuddered again, and Hux turned away, looking over the snow strewn ground as the last of his super weapon collapsed in on itself. The burning chasm widened rapidly, great mounds of earth and durasteel warped by tremendous pressures swallowed whole. Until finally, eyes streaming from the smoke, Kylo watched as the small, frail body of the First Orders youngest and most brilliant general disappeared among the chaos, the roar of the planet’s death deafening Kylo until he could only feel his scream in his throat.

* ** *** ** *

Kylo’s head snapped up as he fell from meditation, one of his legs snapping out. Hux’s quarters were never ideal for meditation, though he’d often said that having Kylo’s presence, even in unresponsive, was comforting.

Kylo watched as the small table his leg had jarred shook, the small blue vase on top teetering, then rolling over the edge to shatter on the ground.

“Are you breaking my things again?” Hux called as he emerged from his quarter’s kitchen space, a freshly made cup of tarine tea steaming in his hand.

 _It was in my way_ \- Kylo could feel the words he was supposed to say, he had said, weighing on his tongue. He pushed them down and looked up into Hux’s pale blue eyes instead.

“I love you.”


End file.
